User talk:Edrussell1203
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Edrussell1203! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 14:47, July 22, 2012 I Know what Happened . . . I see you added yourself to my friends list. You know, if you wanted to be on it, You could of just asked me. I'll keep you on my list, I just wanted to ask you that, in the future, if you could ask first. -- Ooga booga! Me 1joshuarules. You contact me here. Grub! 13:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Do You Do Avatars? Answer Me In My Talk Page User:Vikey3067 St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Edrussell1203! Enjoy the gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 21:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Edrussell1203, Please note that your user page has been protected as your user namespace edits are more than 40% of your total edits (Currently 336 userpage edits out of 566 a total). Your userpage will be unlocked when it's less than 40%. You can see the ratio of your user pages edits . This policy is to prevent too many edits in user pages. ;How to decrease my user page edits? :You can decrease your user page edits ratio by editing more other namespaces, like Mainspace (ordinary articles), File (by uploading files) or Template. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Picture I got it from Card Jitsu Snow's files. Where did you get that picture of that background for your avatar? I can send you a cut-out of Sensei if you'd like.SandorL (talk) 17:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come on chat.SandorL (talk) 12:36, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter Have fun everyone! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thanks for the postcard! Happy Easter to you too! :D '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Edrussell1203!! :D Easter Gift Happy Easter Edrussell1203! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 00:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:How can I make an emote for chat? Hi Edrussell only Admins can make emotes so I will make one for you. you know it is Apj Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:49, December 23, 2013 (UTC)